Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Kalau begitu, jadilah sakura-ku Hisana, kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pandangan matanya tertuju langsung pada mata violet Hisana. OOC, ByaHisa, OneShot! Fic terakhir saia di tahun ini. RnR Please!


Pairing : ByaHisa

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Poetry

**WARNING!!**

OOC, gaje dan dipenuhi dengan kegombalan author.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Birkan Aku Mencintaimu**

**Ni-chan d`Sorayuki**

* * *

Byakuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Peluh-peluh keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan bajunya. Pedang kayu yang daritadi dipakai Byakuya untuk berlatih tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

Dengan memanfaatkan satu tangan, Byakuya menyeka keringat yang mentes perlahan dari dagunya. Kemudian dia terduduk di bawah pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi.

'Latihan hari ini cukup,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Byakuya menengadahkan kepalanya. Pandangannya menerawang, kedua matanya tertuju pada kapas yang berarak perlahan di atas sana. Guguran-guguran daun mapel dan angin semilir yang berhembus perlahan membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Byakuya untuk memejamkan kedua mata. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Tertidur pulas di bawah pohon.

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit Byakuya mulai membuka kedua matanya. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit karena posisi tidur yang salah. Mata Byakuya menyusuri keadaan di sekitarnya, kemudian dia menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis bermata violet indah dengan rambut hitam sebahu, gadis yang saat ini sedang mengisi ruang hampa di hati Byakuya.

"Hisana? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Byakuya kepada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Byakuya-sama sudah bangun? Tidur anda sangat pulas," kata gadis yang bernama Hisana itu.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Byakuya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Hisana sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku barusan datang kok," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Soalnya, melihat wajah Byakuya-sama saat tertidur seperti tadi sangat langka. Polos dan..." Hisana memberikan jeda beberapa detik untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "lucu," lanjut Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Apa!?" Byakuya tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Hisana barusan. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena ucapan Hisana itu.

"Iya... lucu...," Hisana tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Byakuya yang malu-malu. Byakuya cuma diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu sepertinya sudah bisa mewakili kata-katanya saat ini.

Hisana tidak terlalu memikirkan ekspresi di wajah Byakuya, ia sedang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang dirangkainya daritadi. Byakuya mengamati gadis itu dalam diam. Hisana memang tidak terlalu cantik, entah apa yang membuat seorang Kuchiki Byakuya jatuh hati padanya. Mungkin sikapnya yang lembut, senyumnya yang manis dan kesederhaannya itulah yang membuat sang Byakuya tak berkutik.

"Byakuya-sama... apa anda suka bunga?" tanya Hisana sopan, membuat Byakuya keluar dari lamunannya tentang gadis itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Hahaha... tentu saja, Byakuya-sama kan bukan wanita sepertiku," Hisana tersenyum, kini bunga-bunga yang ada di tangannya sudah membentuk suatu rangkaian yang indah, Hisana memang paling ahli dalam hal ini.

"Memangnya kau suka bunga?" tanya Byakuya, matanya memperhatikan jari-jari Hisana yang sedang membelai bunga-bunga rangkaiannya itu.

"Ya aku suka," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

"Menurutku bunga itu indah. Seperti bunga-bunga ini, terlihat tegar dan sederhana walau tak bernama," lanjut Hisana panjang lebar, masih dengan senyuman penuh dengan kehangatannya. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis bermata violet itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Bunga-bunga itu mirip denganmu Hisana," Byakuya menunjuk bunga yang ada di tangan Hisana, "terlihat tegar walau sebenarnya rapuh."

"Aku tidak rapuh kok Byakuya-sama, aku lebih suka disebut bunga sakura daripada bunga tak bernama, walau aku suka ketegaran mereka," elak Hisana tegas, pipinya menggembung, sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Byakuya tadi.

Byakuya terdiam. Dia menutup matanya, sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, kali ini dia mengatur nafas untuk mengucapkan kata-katanya, "kalau begitu, jadilah sakura-ku," kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pandangan matanya tertuju langsung pada mata violet Hisana.

Hisana terdiam, sedikit tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Byakuya, "apa maksud anda Byakuya-sama?" tanyanya polos.

Dalam hati, Byakuya sangat menyesal mengatakan hal ini pada Hisana, harusnya dia tahu, Hisana paling payah kalau berurusan dengan masalah cinta, yah... walaupun dia juga tidak terlalu beda dengan Hisana.

Byakuya terdiam, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan apa ia maksud pada Hisana.

"Umm... bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi di sini, dan saat itu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," tawar Byakuya. Hisana cuma mangerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Gadis bermata violet itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian ia berhenti di hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas. Berbagai jenis bunga tak bernama tumbuh sembarangan di padang rumput itu. Daun-daun berguguran mengikuti arus angin yang membawanya perlahan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus perlahan memainkan rambut hitam sebahu milik gadis itu, mengelitik lehernya. Udara yang cukup dingin pasca musim dingin membuatnya bergidik. Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan cepat lelah.

Gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki tampan yang duduk bersandar di pohon beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Byakuya-sama, maaf aku terlambat," kini gadis itu duduk di samping laki-laki yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Byakuya itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, matanya tertuju pada tumpukan kertas dan pena yang menari-nari di atas tumpukan kertas itu.

"Tak apa Hisana," ujar Byakuya singkat. Kedua matanya masih tetap menekuri segala apa yang ada di atas tumpukan kertas di pangkuannya.

"Emm... Byakuya-sama sedang apa?" tanya Hisana hati-hati, dia masih merasa bersalah atas keterlambatannya.

"Menulis," jawab Byakuya singkat. Kini Hisana makin takut dibuatnya. Kesimpulan yang ia tarik dari sikap Byakuya saat ini adalah, 'Byakuya-sama marah padaku'.

Hisana terdiam, tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa saja yang dituliskan Byakuya di atas tumpukan kertas itu. Sesekali Byakuya mengerang kesal dan melemparkan kertas yang sudah bertuliskan beberapa huruf hiragana ke sembarang arah. Sesekali pula wajahnya tampak sedang berfikir keras dan terkadang terlihat frustasi.

Hisana enggan untuk bertanya apa yang daritadi dilakukan oleh seorang keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Hisana terus memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan Byakuya dalam diam, senyuman tipis tampak di wajahnya yang manis. Dia belum pernah melihat sosok Byakuya yang seperti itu.

"Jadi...!!" teriak Byakuya tiba-tiba, membuat Hisana sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat ekspresi wajah Byakuya, tetapi Byakuya menepis pandangan itu.

"Hisana...i-ini untukmu...," Byakuya terbata sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Hisana. Hisana yang bingung dan penasaran dengan isi kertas itu, membuka dan langsung membaca isinya,

**:: Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu ::  
**

**Sekali lagi, biarkan aku melihat,**

**Lengkungan manis di wajahmu**

**Sekali ini, biarkan aku menyampaikan,**

**Suatu rasa yang terpendam di hati**

**Sekali saja, biarkan aku menjadi cahaya,**

**Dalam ruang hampa tanpa cahaya itu**

**Dan...**

**Selamanya, biarkan aku mencintaimu,**

**Tanpa suara**

**Kau Sakura-ku**

* * *

Hisana terdiam, otaknya masih memproses maksud dari semua kalimat-kalimat dalam puisi sederhana yang dibuat Byakuya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah, sadar akan maksud Byakuya yang menyerahkan puisi itu padanya.

Byakuya tak sedikit pun menatap Hisana. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, tapi hatinya benar-benar bergemuruh sekarang. Takut kalau Hisana mengiranya orang aneh, takut kalau Hisana tidak mengerti maksudnya dan takut kalau Hisana tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu.

"B-Byakuya-sama...," panggil Hisana lirih.

"Hn?" tanya Byakuya sambil melirik Hisana lewat sudut matanya.

"A-ano... terima kasih," kata Hisana dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jadi apa jawabannya? Apa aku diterima?" Byakuya sudah tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi sekarang, dia menatap penuh harap pada Hisana.

Hisana cuma diam, dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk lemah, membuat Byakuya tersenyum puas. Dengan wajah yang merah padam Byakuya memberanikan diri meraih tangan Hisana, menggenggamnya dengan erat, "mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan melindungimu," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Kedua mata Byakuya tertuju pada selembar kertas berisi puisi yang mewakili ungkapan perasaannya pada Hisana dulu. Berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sekarang Byakuya sudah menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 5.

Kini semua memang telah tiada, kebahagiaan yang didapatnya dari Hisana memang telah musnah, janji untuk selalu melindungi Hisana pun kini tinggal nama, tergantikan oleh janji lain yang diucapkannya sebelum kematian Hisana.

"Hisana... aku merindukanmu...," gumam Byakuya di sela-sela keheningan malam. Dia memang tak berbicara kepada siapapun saat ini, tetapi setidaknya kata-kata itu jelas ditujukannya kepada seseorang.

Andai saja Hisana bisa mendengar kata-kata itu. Andai saja Hisana ada di sini bersama Byakuya sekarang. Andai saja saat itu Hisana tidak pergi dan andai saja ia melahirkan seorang anak Kuchiki untuk Byakuya, mungkin hati Byakuya tidak akan sedingin sekarang.

Tapi... itulah takdir. Walau kejam, setidaknya ia sudah mempertemukan Byakuya dengan Hisana. Sakura yang akan selalu ada di hatinya.

**:: OWARI ::**

**

* * *

**

Haiii!! Ketemu lagi dengan saia. ^^v. Howaaa... akhirnya jadi juga~ XD

ByaHisa!! Ayo ayo siapa yang juga suka ByaHisa tepuk tangan (?)

Wkwkwk~ seperti biasa, fic ini juga dipenuhi dengan kegombalan sang author yang dudul nan lebay ini :P

Jadi yah... harap maklum kalau kurang romantis, gombal, lebay, alay dan lain-lain.

Mungkin ini fanfic terakhir saia dalam tahun ini, pertama-tama maaf karena saia tidak bisa membuat fic untuk "Hari Persahabatan Author", itu karena komputer saia yang tiba-tiba rusak (padahal udah buat setengahnya). T.T

Dan rencana setelah ini saia akan hiatus dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, minta doa juga agar saia bisa berhasil dalam UN yang akan saia hadapi. Terima kasih untuk semua teman author yang sangat sangat saia sayangi, terima kasih juga untuk para readers dan reviewers.

Silakan layangkan segala unek-unek lewat **REVIEW~!!**

Akhir kata, salam Bleach dan sampai bertemu lagi di fanfic2 gaje saia!!


End file.
